An Unanswered Statement
by Damon Demon
Summary: An original ending based on the story The Hollow Tree. CloudxTifa, OneShot, a little OOC.


_Author's Notes: For a class project a while ago I had to create my own ending to_ The Hollow Tree_. Now, I would have put this story in the books section but there was none for this particular novel. Sigh. Anyway, it's pretty much exactly the same except I changed Phoebe to Tifa and Jem to Cloud... I'm just that lazy...I would have chosen a pair like Reno and Yuffie, or something, but these characters seemed too somber for that humurous couple. CloTi is the only suitable one that I like._

_Summary: Okay, for those who haven't read_ The Hollow Tree_, what's happening here is Cloud is going off to war, and Tifa is saying her goodbyes. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or_ The Hollow Tree

_

* * *

_

"Tifa, will you miss me?"

Tifa's usual thoughtful mind went blank at the simple question. She was dumbstruck, as she reluctantly opened her gentle lips to speak, yet seized as if scared to reply. She knew the answer, oh, yes of course she knew. It sat crystal clear in her mound of thoughts yet she knew not how to convey it. Yes! Just say yes! Madness broke out within her head, reeling feelings, opinions and beliefs scattered about her brain, yet in the centre of it all stood Cloud. Tifa's calm composure shattered. She fell to her knees and broke into tears.

"Cloud…" Her voice, full of sorrow, cracked with utter despair. "I…I-"

She was interrupted by Cloud's soothing "shhh…"

Silently, he lifted her chin with his index finger. Their eyes met, hers sparkled with flowing tears, and his shone with genuine kindness. He shut them tight, and then tenderly, Cloud kissed Tifa. A warm sensation trickled through her blood and she, too, sealed her pallid eyelids shut. Tifa returned the compassion by swiftly sliding her quivering hands halfway up his chest. She felt completely safe as Cloud embraced her so dearly, and she wished the blissful moment had lasted for an eternity.Tifa leaned in for one last second of peace then half-heartedly separated her lips from his. Slowly, they reopened their eyes andCloud took Tifa's soft hands within his.

"I love you…" he mumbled, in an under-tone so lowTifa strained to hear.

She did not reply. Her heart pounded so heavily, so rapidly, that everything around them seemed to halt. Her breaths quickened as she gazed at his face. His face. His beautiful, beautiful face.Tifa cast her eyes toward the hard, cold ground. Desperately, she searched for her feelings. Cloud, aware of her awkwardness, kissed her hair lovingly then retreated two steps backwards.

"…and I always will," he finished, while smiling sincerely, though he was hurt by her silence.

Tifaknew their feelings towards each other were mutual, yet she was frightened of letting him know.

Cloud elegantly turned then gallantly strode towards the boat. He wished she had answered, he wished she had replied with an "I love you too". Oh, how he longed to have her toss her arms around his neck once more, but she had not and it pained him to think about this, so he suppressed these feelings deep within his soul and continued onward.

"Cloud! Cloud! Please Cloud! Don't leave!"Tifa screamed, sobs between each word.Cloud still walked on.

"No…no…" she whimpered, while falling onto all fours, "I can't live without you…because, because," She paused, as her tears left darkened circles on the dusty ground, "I love you," but it was too late, Cloud had already left and was merely a speck over the horizon.

* * *

Epilogue

Tifa Lockhart stood alone, shivering by the harbour. Everyday she waited. Waited for her chance to tell him how she felt. She missed her chance two and a half years ago to tell Cloud she loved him, so he left. Now she waits. Day after day, rain or shine,Tifa in her worn moccasins walks towards the harbour in hopes that Cloud will return. Her heart would sink every time the waves would continue with their regular cycle, after the last boat would sail off again. This pattern was abruptly cut short when a different occurrence took place.

One day as the heart-rending girl mournfully paced toward her regular spot by the port, a boat sailed up to shore.Tifa gaped wide-eyed at the scene, which was happening right before her beautiful eyes. The boat brought with it a commotion of hurried people scurrying around a wounded soldier.Tifa gasped in anguish as she saw the soldier's face in plain view. Cloud. By instinct, Tifa leapt into the ruckus. Although being pushed and shoved, she continued her way through the crowd. Upon reaching her beloved, her face welled up with tears of grief. Cloud's condition was serious. Deep red slashes scarred his malnourished body, his face so ashen and lifeless, Tifa dreaded looking at him.

"Lady, get out of the way! We gotta get this kid to an infirmary fast!" a man yelled while forcefully heaving her to the side. Surprised at the violent gesture, Tifa stumbled yet was able to maintain her balance.

"I have to come with you!" she took a sturdy hold on the man's shoulder "This man means a great deal to me!"

"Alright," he replied, sounding almost annoyed, not the least bit sympathetic "but, I don't even know if he's gonna last the trip over to the darn place."

Tifa swallowed hard at that last remark, then quickly scurried behind the mob.

Cloud woke up restlessly, oblivious to where he was. He tried to sit up but it throbbed so dramatically he stopped short. He was even too weak to rub the sleep out of his hazy eyes.

"You're awake!"

Cloud turned to see a young nurse, no older than twenty, rushing to his side.

"Everyone has been so worried about you! Especially your friend, she's been by your side since the day you came in," She shook her head apologetically "your still in pretty rough shape, I suggest you get some more rest."

Friend? Cloud blinked blankly.

"Sorry, but who is this friend?" he asked feebly.

"Oh! She says her name is… oh what was it? Tifa Lockhart I believe! My, she must love you dearly!" The nurse smiled sweetly at him, then continued, "For the past six days in which you were unconscious she refused to leave your side. Everyday she'd wash your face and hold your hand. I only recently forced her to leave and get some rest! My, she was exhausted!"

After the nurse had finished, she politely nodded her head in acknowledgment and left promptly.

Cloud took a long, deep breath and silently waited for all this overwhelming information to register.

"Did she wait…?" He enquired. His hair flew all around in messy heaps atop his pillow and he showed little improvement since being transported to the infirmary. Many scars permanently stained his forehead and cheeks, several still attempting to heal. He shut his eyes again. The thoughts of Tifa never returning his affections had haunted him since he had left for war. He felt as if his reserved feelings were about to explode and he almost yearned for his eyes to stay sealed forever. Almost.

"I did," came an amiable voice.

Cloud looked over to see the one person he had been thinking of for the past two and a half years. The one person that had captured his heart, and had ripped it to pieces. That person was Tifa Lockhart. Cloud so deep in thought had not noticed Tifa enter. Her fine brown hair fell freely around her weary face, her round eyes, tired and droopy. Her clothes were wrinkled, her expression sad, yet all the same she appeared utterly stunning through Cloud's eyes.

"Ti-"

Cloud didn't finish.Tifa knelt next to his bed, took his ailing face within her palms and benevolently pressed her lips against his. Only for the second time, the pair kissed. They had both been longing for this moment for what seemed like centuries. Again there lips parted and Tifa knew she must express her soul to him. Tell him what he really meant to her. She sighed, as if preparing for a battle. Quickly she fulfilled her task with four simple words.

"Cloud, I love you."

Cloudglanced at the ceiling then returned his sights upon his one true love.

"I-" his energy level was continuously decreasing, and his sentence was overcome by a frenzy of coughs. Shocked, Tifa reached for his hand.

"Don't speak, you're too ill," she ordered, in a reassuring tone of voice.

"I want to," Cloud whispered persistently. Taken back, Tifa listened intently to what he had to say. She leaned her head forward slightly, in order to hear more clearly.

"I have been waiting for those words since the day I met you, Tifa Lockhart," he paused. Speaking obviously took a lot out of him.

"Because, I have always loved you…"Cloud trailed off. Gravity slowly began to take its affect on his eyelids. Tiredly, he gave in and closed them.Cloud died and time stopped.

Tifa shed a single tear. Not as loud, or as dramatic as a regular sob, but much more meaningful.

Lightly, ever so lightly, she kissed his motionless body on the forehead. For a moment, she stood and watched him lay so still on such a bare white mattress. It was the longest moment of her life. Without a sound, Tifa Lockhart turned, left, and never looked back.

The End

* * *

_I'd also like to add that I didn't even bother proof reading this... Yeah I'm terrible. So if you saw a Pheobe or a Jem, or any adjective that just doesn't seem to fit Tifa or Cloud... I'm sorry. Maybe you should imform me of them in the COMMENT BOX! Yay._


End file.
